


Smack It, Flip It, Rub It Down: Mass Effect Naughty Times

by TheFlamingNymph



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Church Sex, Couch Sex, Counter Sex, Edging, Fluffy Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Light Bondage, Married Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Orgasm, Standing Sex, Teasing, Unexpected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Sex, caressing, unprotected sex, wedding smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingNymph/pseuds/TheFlamingNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of smut drabbles with characters from the Two Shepards AU. A lot of OC x OC sexytimes. Occasionally some OC x LI sexytimes. </p><p>1 - If You Had Me (Irikah/Rakan)<br/>2 - Wedding Day (Irikah/Rakan)<br/>3 - Bound (Irikah/Rakan)<br/>4 - Lazy Orgasm (Sam/Zuri)<br/>5 - Orgasm Control (Sam/Zuri)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If You Had Me - Irikah/Rakan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irikah goes back to confront her friend on his behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set on 8/14/2208. In Rakan's house.

The small moments of the night replayed over and over in her head, and it nagged at her. There had been a difference to Rakan tonight, his normal flirty banter more poignant, his eyes lingered just a bit longer. She almost considered it all as being just in her head, her brothers had given no indication they had noticed a change. But it was there, she was sure of it. 

“Hey, give me a minute, I think I forgot something at Rakan’s.” She finally said aloud, drawing her brothers to a stop about a block away from Rakan’s house. “Let me run back and grab it real quick.”

“Really, Rika?” Kenu sighed and shook his head with a good-natured smile. “Fine, go get it."

It was a quick jog back to his door, and she let herself in without a second thought. It was unlikely he had gotten up to much in five minutes and if he had, he knew enough to lock his door. “Rakan?”

“Hey, Iri, over here.” There was curiosity in his voice, and she found him in the hallway leading to his bathroom, a towel thrown over his shoulder in anticipation of a shower. “What’s up?”

“What’s your deal?” She crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at him as she drew closer. 

“Meaning?” He looked amused, an easy grin on his face as he leaned against the wall and looked her over, eyes lingering on her bare legs, following the the curve of the stripes on her thighs to where they disappeared up into her shorts. 

“That.” She gestured up at him and his grin widened. 

“That? I’ve always done that. Nothing wrong with admiring a beautiful woman, is there?” 

Her ire sparked a little at that, and she couldn’t place why. “You know what. You’re right, you always do that. Foolish for me to think otherwise. Look all you want, you wouldn’t know what to do with me even if you had me.” 

His laugh stopped her before she turned around, and her irritation rose even further.

“I mean that, Rakan. You’re all flirt and wit and talk, but you never actually make a move, do you? If you’re half as attracted to me as you act like you would--” 

His lips were warm and softer than she could have thought against hers, and still tasted of the beer consumed earlier in the evening as they were all playing cards. Her hands found the firm plane of his chest and shoved him back with surprising force for such a reedy woman. Her eyes were hard as they studied his face, her lips partially opened and for a heart sickening moment, he was sure he had fucked up and crossed a line. Her fingers tangled in the slack fabric of his untucked shirt, pulling him back to her with equal force, her lips hard and eager on his. 

A second hard tug on his shirt sent some buttons scattering across the floor, and desire spiked hard through his body. His hands found her ribs through the thin fabric of her shirt and ran lower and around to her back. He cupped her bottom and yanked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, growling against her mouth at the feel of it. Her teeth nipped into his lip, and the force of her back hitting the wall forced her lips from his, surprise evident as the skin of her neck darkened in color.

That was his moment to strike, his tongue laving over her bottom lip before nipping at it, pulling and suckling at it until her lips parted. His head spun with the way she tasted, the feel of her tongue against his. Her hands had worked free the last remaining buttons on his shirt, pushing the fabric as far down his arms as she could manage. He pulled his hands from her ass, pressing into her more firmly to support her against the wall as he yanked his shirt the rest of the way off. He grabbed the hem of her shirt next, tugging up it was up over her head and free of her arms, baring her chest to him as another spike of desire ran through him. 

He cupped her ass firmly again, carrying her and dropping her on the first surface he found, the counter to the kitchen bar. Her hands were quick and nimble on the fly to his pants, undoing them and shoving them down along with his briefs, her toes hooking the fabric to push it even further down until he stepped free of them. She watched between his legs with an intensity that made his cock twitch. But she was still wearing too many clothes for his liking, and her shorts were dealt with as quickly as he could, but the small scrap of lace she called underwear? Those had to go too, and his patience was wearing thin. He gripped the fabric tight and wrenched it at each leg hole, ripping it free of her body. 

He claimed her mouth again, swallowing her moan as his hands remained behind, massaging her thighs with firm circular motions of his thumbs. Her legs parted as he massaged higher, his hands getting closer and closer to their intended destination. She reached for him, trying to lever herself into a position that afforded more control. His thumb grazed her clit and her advance faltered with a gasp, his tongue taking the initiative to invade her mouth again. 

He pressed his thumb more firmly against her, relishing the way her hips suddenly bucked against his hand. She moved once again to try and touch him, her fingers lightly grazing his cock with a searing heat, but he started a steady rhythm and she half sobbed into his mouth. He trailed open mouth kisses from her lips across her jaw and down her neck, finding a soft spot to suck on. 

“Gods, Rakan.” Irikah’s voice was hoarse and pleading, a hand firm but gentle against the back of his head, holding him against the spot he suckled and worried between his teeth. His thumb slipped lower, testing her slit and finding it wet and ready. How easy would it be for him to slide in where she was already so eager, and ride out this torrent of passion to its obvious conclusion? 

No. If this was going to be his one chance with her, to make his impression, he needed to make sure it stood out against all her other experiences in her perfect memory. He steeled his resolve and ignored his throbbing cock as he moved his whole hand to rub against her, heel of his palm against her clit and his fingers teasing her entrance. He caught her loud moan of pleasure with his mouth as his fused fingers slipped into her slick heat, starting a steady rhythm. He would have chuckled with how urgent her hips rocked against his hand, if it wasn’t so hot. Both of her hands now had a firm hold on his fringe, holding his mouth against hers as her tongue took control of the kiss, sweeping his mouth before pulling back and biting his bottom lip hard. Her eyes met his full of lust, finally releasing his lip from between her teeth with a grin. 

He removed his fingers from her and grabbed her hips, yanking her to the edge of the counter. She fell back onto her hands at the sudden motion, and he grinned, licking his bruised lip in anticipation as he knelt between her legs, sliding his hands to her knees and spreading them further. He licked from the bottom of her slit up and over her clit, relishing the way her breath caught in her throat and she whimpered. 

“Damn it, more.” Her hips were still rocking, gentler now against his face, but still urgent. Rakan was more than happy to oblige, lifting her legs up and over his shoulders, one arm curling around her thigh to hold it still and gain access to her clit at the same time. His thumb brushed over her relentlessly as he savored her, wanting to taste every hidden crevice, set every nerve aflame with his tongue. He heard her fall fully back against the counter with a dull thud, her legs trembling and tightening around his head. “Oh gods, yes!”

He paused and panted for breath and to try and tamp down on his own desire before he continued, blowing cool air over her as his thumb pressed firmer against her. Her whole body was trembling now, her fingers shaking as she just barely managed to brush the sides of his head in a bid to get him to return to his prize. 

“Say my name, Irikah.” His voice was low and huskier than he ever thought it could be, his tongue replacing his thumb for a second, sucking hard on her clit to be rewarded with her thighs tightening further and her heels knocking into his back as she arched. 

“Rakan!” It burst from her lips like a curse the first time, then again, more urgent, and then over and over like a prayer, or begging. He kept his attention on her clit, sucking and licking and scraping his teeth ever so gently over it until she was incoherent. Her legs shook violently when she finally came, her back arching full off the counter and her heels dug into his back for leverage. She collapsed back onto the counter, her whole body quaking and twitching as the last waves of her orgasm washed over her, and her legs went slack and trembling around his head. 

He released her leg and stood slowly, catching her legs as they slipped off his shoulders, setting them gently against the counter. He admired the way her chest rose and fell rapidly as she gasped to regain her breath. Her eyes were clenched shut, her lips slightly parted. Her eyes snapped open as he scooped her up, unable to formulate her question before he settled her on his couch, someplace more comfortable to regain herself. 

He plopped next to her, closing his eyes and thinking about what just happened, and how gladly he’d look back on this while he was taking care of himself later. He was almost painfully hard now, every one of her moans and quivers winding him up further. It was taking all of his restraint not to touch himself now, he was half certain Irikah wouldn’t say anything if he did, but it felt wrong. Tonight was for her, though none of this was planned. No, he’d wait until she left for home. 

“I told you you wouldn’t know what to do with me if you had me.” Her voice was breathy, as was her laugh afterwards. He felt her readjust herself on the cushions next to him. 

“Hm?” He cracked an eye open at her words and the increase of movement next to him to find her swinging a leg over his, settling in his lap with his erection lolling against the warmth of her thigh. His question died in his throat as her hand wrapped, steady and sure, around him and pumped him once, twice. A thumb rolled over his tip, and he tried to buck, but her weight on his lap limited his movement. She moved herself up and against him, and he could feel her wetness against the underside of his shaft as she ground against him.

Irikah’s smile turned wicked as she raised herself above him, one hand positioning his cock. She sank down onto him slowly, allowing herself to adjust around him. He seized her hips in his hands as she settled firmly onto him, her eyes closed and a blissful look on her face before she rolled her hips once, twice, testing the feel of him. “Oh, Rakan…” 

“Fuck, Iri.” He tightened his grip on her hips as she rolled them again, teasingly slow, her walls fluctuating around him, squeezing him. So much more intense without a barrier, but with her, with Irikah, she could have it any way she wanted. She kissed him hard and full on the mouth, nibbling his bottom lip as she pulled away. She adjusted her weight and lifted herself up until he was barely inside of her before slipping back down to the hilt with a loud moan. 

She stayed at that pace, that maddeningly slow pace for what seemed liked forever, ignoring all of his attempts to urge her on faster. He was so close after so much build up, but the rhythm, it was just shy of what he needed. Her hand traveled down to caress her oversensitive clit, gasping and disrupting her rhythm as she bucked against her own hand. She buried her face against his shoulder as her breathing grew more and more erratic, finally allowing him to guide her to the right pace with his painfully tight grip on her hips. 

He held her down against his base as the tension uncoiled from his stomach, his cock twitching within her. He could feel the back of her hand against his stomach as she rubbed herself more urgently, her teeth biting hard into his shoulder as she started to shudder, muffling the keening moan coming out of her. He moved one hand up to the back of her neck, massaging the tense muscles there as they both came down from the high, the pressure on his shoulder lessening until she released him with a soft content sigh.  
Rakan wanted to put his arms around her, hold her close, but she was already moving. Pulling herself off of him with a funny wet noise before dropping back onto the cushion next to him, her legs unsteady and unwilling to hold her weight. Instead, he took another opportunity to admire her, the deepened purple of her neck, a spot almost black with bruising from where he had suckled it earlier. The relaxed muscles of her body as she lay draped over the couch, her legs parted and the tender flesh there also deepened in color and quite… messy. It was an image he was happy to commit to memory. 

“Shit.” The word burst out of her after a minute or two of comfortable silence. She sat upright suddenly, jolted from her haze. “Fuck!”

“Irikah?” He looked over at her as she got up, her brow furrowed as she looked around the room. 

“I told Siyet and Kenu that I’d only be a few minutes. Where the fuck are my clothes?” She strode across the room quickly, picking her shorts up from the bottom of the counter, holding up the shredded remains of her underwear in dismay before bunching them up and tossing it in his garbage. She yanked the denim up her legs and buttoned them quickly, retrieving her shirt from the hallway and pulling it down over her head. “They’re going to be pissed.”

“Relax, Irikah. It’s not like you and I have never hung out on our own.” He adjusted himself on the couch to a more comfortable position, half smiling at her sudden urgency. 

“Yeah? Usually our ‘hanging out’ doesn’t end with you owing me a new pair of underwear.” She quipped, heading towards the door. She paused before turning to look back at him. “And you do owe me another pair. Those weren’t cheap.” 

The door swung shut behind her before he could reply. He’d gladly pay the cost of a pair of underwear for what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irikah Krios - (Drell) Born 1/8/2191 on Arashu's Grace. Oldest daughter of Kolyat and Etuni Krios. Childhood friends with Rakan Keol. Tagged as Irikah Keol to avoid confusion with her grandmother. 
> 
> Rakan Keol - (Drell) Born 8/4/2188 on Arashu's Grace. Only child of Toyal and Inali Keol. Childhood friends with Irikah Krios and her older brothers, Siyet and Kenu.


	2. Wedding Day - Irikah/Rakan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds get a little impatient for the wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place on 4/2/2212. Set in the temple on Arashu's Grace, a small drell colony.

Rakan knew they didn't have much time before someone came looking for them, and the last thing he needed was his new in-laws catching him with his pants down and Irikah’s dress up in the back of the temple. But he needed her, and the thought of being caught just made it more thrilling. 

He caught her lip between his teeth and suckled hard as he undid his pants. Irikah moaned deep in her throat as she slid her hand down into his briefs and squeezed him appreciatively. Her lip popped out from between his and he grinned, removing her hand from his pants and spinning her around and pushing her hard against the wall. The look she threw over her shoulder at him made him shudder in anticipation. 

The air was pleasantly warm against his throbbing cock as it was finally freed from its confines. He pulled up on the grey fabric of her dress until it was bunched around her waist and tucked under her arm. He ran his fingers under the waistband of the matching lace panties before tugging them down as far as the garter straps allowed. 

He gave himself a few good tugs before he tilted her forward and lined himself up, pushing forward slowly, gasping at her wetness. One hand snaked down and under the bunched fabric and lace to find her swollen clit, his other hand covering her mouth just in time to muffle her loud moan. Another moan was lost into his hand as he pulled back, almost free of her, and pushed into her quicker. 

Gods, having his wife against the temple wall like two rutting animals… it was almost too much. He bit down on her bare shoulder to keep himself quiet. Her clit remained between the pads of his fused fingers, and he rubbed her in slow agonizing circles in direct contrast to the almost frantic beat of his hips against her ass. 

Irikah was growing louder against his hand, pressing herself backwards into his thrusts. He pressed his fingers firmer against her clit, running his fingers quickly back and forth, the alternating between his fingers and the gaps driving her into a frenzy. He felt her walls begin to flutter around him, and he removed his hand from her underwear and wrapped his forearm tight around her waist. A moment later the tremors began running through her legs, and her weight pressed down against his arm as her hips jerked. Even through his hand, the sound of her cresting was loud and echoing. 

He bit down harder against her shoulder as he thrust into her a few more times, the slick friction and tightening walls sending him over the edge. His cock twitched within her as he emptied himself. 

Rakan removed his hand from her mouth and stroked lightly down the column of her throat, pressing a kiss into the bruised scales of her shoulder. His quickly suffering length slid free of her with a wet sound, and he tugged her underwear back into place to catch the mess. He slowly allowed her to take her weight back from him on shaky legs, dropping the fabric of her dress and smoothing it out. He took the moment to tuck himself back into his pants and zip up. 

“Awfully naughty of you, Mrs. Krios-Keol.” Rakan turned her around and kissed her full on the mouth, running his hands down her back until they rested on her ass, giving one cheek a firm slap. 

“I don't believe I started this, Mr. Keol.” She nestled her head underneath his chin, smiling broadly into his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irikah Krios-Keol - (Drell) Born 1/8/2191. Oldest daughter of Kolyat and Etuni Krios. Childhood friend of Rakan Keol. 
> 
> Rakan Keol - (Drell) Born 8/4/2188. Only child of Toyal and Inali Keol. Childhood friend of Irikah, and her older brothers, Siyet and Kenu.


	3. Bound - Irikah/Rakan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bondage play gets interrupted.

It had sounded like a wonderful idea at the time, Irikah thought wistfully as she tested the strength of the silk around her wrists. Just enough slack to wiggle, but not enough to give a good yank, and with the wedge keeping her ass elevated, she was having trouble getting any leverage that way either. Not that she could think very tactically around the incessant throb between her legs. How long had Rakan been out there entertaining his buddy? From what she could hear, it was a buddy that didn’t visit often, which could mean he’d be out there for a while.

She closed her eyes and allowed the memory to slip over her. Anticipation had already settled low in her stomach by the time he’d actually finished undressing her. He had taken his time, kissing every inch of her flesh as he exposed it, sometimes testing her with tongue and teeth. He’d even spent a fleeting moment between her legs, testing her resolve with his tongue, and laughing as she tried to guide his head back down to her.

He’d flipped her onto her stomach easily enough, hands firm on her hips as he hauled her up to slide the wedge under her. He adjusted her carefully, burying his face in her once again for far too short a time before the silk sashes came out of the side table. He leaned over her as he tightened the knots skillfully, the length of him pressing into the cleft of her ass through the thin fabric of his briefs. She ground herself up and against him and was rewarded with a moan and his lips on her neck, suckling hard until she gasped and wiggled underneath him. Her ankles were next, pulled further down the bed to be soundly secured to the bedposts, and robbing her of the last of her leverage.

His fingers had been so sure on her body, mapping all the sensitive areas of her with an expert’s touch. The spots where her ass dimpled, and the stripe over her left hip that made her gasp. His tongue traced down her spine, and he relished the long sigh that escaped her. His lips against her neck sent shivers through her, and he held himself up so she could feel the heat radiate off of him, but wouldn't touch him. “You're going to be a mess by the time I'm done, you know that, right? Legs shaking beneath you, breath ragged, unable to focus on anything but sweet release.” He whispered low in her ear, and the anticipation in her gut coiled tighter. “I'm going to wind you up until you beg and plead, and only then will I give you what we both want.” He emphasized his words with a slow drag of the head of his cock against her wet slit. Part of her already wanted to give in, impatient as she always was. But his words had their intended effect, and roused her pride. She wouldn't beg.

His forefinger slipped over her clit and parted her slit, following the path his cock had. He stroked her deliberately, but too shallow for her liking. As soon as she tried to press herself against his hand, it was gone. A frustrated groan built in her throat. But she would not beg.

Rakan withdrew from her fully this time, and she twisted her head around to see him. He was at the limit of her vision, his hand on his cock as he stroked himself firm and slow. Though his eyes never left her. He chuckled as he watched her hips move in slow circles. She was indeed imagining how good his cock would feel buried deep in her, the healthy twitches as he emptied his load into her. The hot dribble out of her as he slipped free of her cunt. Her lips around him as she suckled his softening cock clean, the tang of their mixed juices sharp on her tongue.

Her hips rocked more urgently against nothing and Rakan laughed more, shifting until he was behind her, the light impact of his cock against her clit sending jolts through her. “You’re fantasizing about it, aren't you, Irikah? Me inside of you, working as you clench tightly around me. Hitting the spot that makes your legs quiver.” His head moved slower against her slit, pressing into her just slightly.

  
She tensed her muscles, using all of her limited leverage to try and shove herself back onto him, but he was quicker. He laughed heartily, running his hands over her ass and spreading her further as he gave her a few licks. “You haven't begged yet, Irikah.”

He spread her as far as he could, enjoying the view of her desire-swollen flesh. “Gods, you're beautiful. So ready for me.” Another finger swipe across the clit and wetness, another heavy breath. “Gods, do I want you but you know what you need to do. Do it and I'll fuck you until we're both sobbing from the release.”

Her legs were trembling, but she would not beg. She clenched her jaw and tried not to move. If she didn't move, he didn't stop.

Irikah's clit was fully swollen, and he lightly pinched it between his fingers, stroking it until he got a strangled sob from her. He watched the muscles across her back tense as she tried to keep herself from bucking against his ministrations. The shaking of her legs betrayed her though, and she cursed him as he removed his hand. She'd been so close, just about to tip over that blissful edge.

His laugh was husky, and he moved his hands back to her ass, massaging the supple flesh there. “C'mon Iri, for the both of us. All I need to hear is ‘Please, Rakan, please just fuck me’.”

His thumb traced the cleft of her ass, pressing lightly against the puckered ring. She'd moaned, face buried deep into the bed. She'd jumped at the cool wetness of the lube dribbled across her, warming as Rakan rubbed it where he needed it.

“I'll even get you here too, I know you love it, Iri.” He pressed his thumb into her, moving it slowly as he slipped the fused fingers of his other hand into her other hole. “You can end this with a few words.” He moved his fingers in rhythm. Her moans gurgled and gasped out of her. The silk around her wrists strained as she struggled to break free, ready to jump him.

The words had been right on the tip of her tongue when the doorbell chimed. Rakan cursed softly as he removed his fingers from her, wiping them off on the towel kept at the ready. He took a moment to collect himself before he pulled on clothes and washed his hands in the attached bathroom.

He bent down and kissed her full on the mouth. “Just hang tight. I'll be back in a minute.” He rubbed her back and ass briefly before disappearing out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irikah Keol - (Drell) Born 1/8/2191. Oldest daughter of Kolyat and Etuni Krios. Childhood friend and wife of Rakan Keol. 
> 
> Rakan Keol - (Drell) Born 8/4/2188. Only child of Toyal and Inali Keol. Childhood friend and husband of Irikah Keol.


	4. Lazy Orgasm - Sam/Zuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked cuddling ends in a surprise.

Zuri smiled against Sam’s mouth as she resettled herself more comfortably against him. The subconscious part of her appreciated how her weight never seemed to bother him, in fact, he sometimes lifted her as if she weighed no more than a feather. His fingers were warm against the lips of her cunt, petting her lightly, deliberately.

They'd been at this for about two hours now, their clothes lost slowly along the way. Just gentle lazy kisses and enjoying the other's company as they relaxed after work. Any sexual contact was purely chance, a stop along the way of appreciating their spouse's body. 

In fact, Sam had started by just running his hands over her back after her shirt came off. His head had been tucked over her shoulder, and he'd spent a good chunk of time watching his fingers trail over the deep pink-purple line that ran down her spine and branched off to curl around her waist. She had squirmed as he tickled her sides, chuckling and catching her breathless kiss as he pulled her closer against him. 

Her hand skimmed over his hip, and she felt his cock brush against her arm as it moved. She was somewhat surprised, unaware that her attentions had elicited that response from him. She nipped at the tip of his nose as she drew her fingers up over the underside of his sac and cock. His sharp intake of breath and the slight flutter of his eyes were stunning to her. She moved her hand up over the firm muscles of his stomach and chest to squeeze his shoulder before gently cupping his neck to pull him in for another lazy but full kiss. 

Sam’s hands trailed her back again, smoothing down her sides until he was holding her hips. His thumbs ran small circles over the soft flesh there, the blue deepening to purple as the pressure drew her circulation there. His kisses moved down her neck, burying his head in the hollow between her neck and shoulder, breathing deep the sweet scent of her. 

His hands eventually wandered back to her bottom, cupping her in both hands as he pulled her further up his body, straddling his leg. He gave one cheek a firm pop that made her moan, massaging her stinging flesh with a gentle hand. The other hand parted her lips again, a single finger testing her before delving in. 

Her face buried further into his shoulder as her breath shuddered in his ear, her fingers tight on his other shoulder. He was concerned until he felt her walls fluttering around his finger, the final little push she needed after two hours of build up. 

“There you go, Zuri.” He whispered encouragingly in her ear. His breath puffed out of him in a stunned chuckle, a bit of awe in his voice. “You're so beautiful. That's it, that's my girl.” He peppered light kisses across her mouth, moving both hands up to rub her back as her orgasm subsided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam Hawthorne - (Human) Born 4/7/2187. Oldest of two boys. Professional consultant, hobbyist bodybuilder and boxer. 
> 
> Zuri'Shisar - (Quarian) Born 7/3/2186. Oldest of three children. Accomplished cyberneticist and geneticist.


	5. Orgasm Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt": "Special request prompt, Sam and Zuri, orgasm control"

“Please, Zuri.” Sam's voice cracks a bit this time, testing the ties around his wrists one more time. He knows they won't budge, he taught her to tie them himself. But she's right there and he can't reach her. Even if he strains the rope as much as he could, his mouth is still inches away from her. But he wants her so bad, and it almost sends him over the edge watching her fingers rub at herself. “Close.” He groans dutifully, and then she's gone from him. He's wet from her mouth, and two fingers around his base keeps him pointing straight up, but she's gone from him. 

A finger disappears into her, and he tests the ropes again. She's terrible at keeping her hands off herself when she's in control. This excites her just as bad as him, and he loves that about her. But fuck, does he just want to bury his face in her until he drowns. He could end this, say the word and be free to do just that, but her mouth is on him again, and his thoughts scatter. 

“Please, love, please let me come.”

She chuckles around him, and it's almost like an electric shock. She adjusts her grip and shifts her weight, fishnet clad legs rubbing against his sides. It's almost too much. She knows it's too much. The texture of her stockings against his sides, the feel of her hardened nipples against his lower stomach, the smell of her, her fingers working frantically against her clit. 

“Please. Please, Zuri.” 

He's right there, and he feels it, prepares himself for her sudden absence and the rush of frustration. 

He feels her lips down around the base of him, the thrum of tension through her legs right before they start to tremble with her orgasm. Her grip on his thigh as she holds herself carefully so she doesn't gag on him. 

It's a minute or two before he's aware of himself again. His wrists throbbing as circulation returns to normal, the comfortable weight of Zuri's head on his chest and leg thrown over his hips. She's smiling up at him, kisses his chin affectionately. “Thirsty?” 

He closes his eyes and nods, smiling as she shifts to grab the water bottle off the nightstand for him.


End file.
